


stressful

by thoughtfullyyoungduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richie's stressed, but he has Eddie, this is short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck
Summary: Richie is stressed, Eddie does his best to help him to relax
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	stressful

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

‘Rich, close that computer right now. I mean it.’

Richie swats Eddie’s hand away, trying to maintain his grip on the laptop regardless of how hard Eddie pushes it away from him.

‘I have to finish this Eds. If I postpone it again I’ll just end up forgetting my jokes.’

Huffing through his nose, Eddie releases his grip on the computer, watching helplessly as Richie puts the energy that he lacks in writing, once again.

Eddie loves how passionate Richie is about his work, but he abhorrent that Richie pushes himself way past his limits, all the damn time.

Today is yet another example of the cumulated pressure that weighs on Richie’s shoulders. he’s been working since seven pm last night, and in that time, only 3 breaks have occurred.

And those three pauses lasted for barely 5 minutes, just a quick in and out of the bathroom break.

Eddie doubts that he ate at all, or slept, though he can’t say that with certainty, for his own workload causes him to drop down fast asleep the second he sets his briefcase down these days.

The overexertion has gone on for far too long, and Eddie is determined to pull to plug on it right now, were it not for his stubborn head boyfriend.

Richie always insists that the jokes that pop in his head need to be written down the moment they make an appearance, or else they’ll be lost in the haze in his mind forever, and Eddie knows that is probably true, but by the looks of it, he’s not getting anything done right now either.

He types a few keys, then presses the backspace key, followed by another few added letters, and then the backward key gets demolished under his finger, angrily erasing whatever word he tried to form.

‘Rich, listen to me. You’re exhausted. It’s no use for you to keep going. Come on, use a little break and let me relax you.’

He intentionally sets up the sexual innuendo, waiting for a jest that never sees the light of day.

Richie acknowledges him with a fast ‘no, can’t’, the stress lines on his face making Eddie’s heart clench.

With a loud bang, he shoves the laptop closed anyway, rotating the chair and ignoring Richie’s complaining ‘hey’, and instead grabbing the nape of his neck to bring their lips in a locking kiss.

The complains building up in Richie die down when their lips shift, the dry lips that Richie unsuccessfully balsams every day brushing against Eddie’s, in a much better way than before.

Eddie nips playfully at Richie’s bottom lip, a move that never fails to emit a lighthearted chuckle from the latter.

Eddie can tell the kiss helped a little, his eyelids dropping while a dopy smile makes its way on his face.

‘Let’s leave it for the night. We can watch a movie, and spend some time together. We haven’t had much time for that, and hey, I’ll even allow you to order take-out.’

‘Okay’, Richie relents, allowing Eddie to tug him up from his seating position on the chair by his wrist.

Eddie is right, it has been a hot minute since they’ve hung out, sepretally, but that is not by any means voluntarily.

Their schedules don’t always aline, whenever Richie’s free, Eddie works and vice versa.

Richie feels a bit guilty, but he knows Eddie’s kindness prohibit him from ever being truly mad at Richie. Annoyed and irritated? Definitely, but never resentful.

They shuffle over to the bed, Eddie grasping the remote before settling up against stacked pillows placed against the headboard, wide spread and welcoming.

Richie in turn sinks down on Eddie, half of his body on top of him, his legs swung to the sides. It’s the position they’re usually in whenever either of them have a bad day, Richie feeling comforted by the warm embrace, and Eddie at ease from the love of his life near him.

The only thing playing on the tv is a romantic comedy, which they decide to watch while Richie rings the delivery restaurant.

Ordering in is a treat on its own, Eddie is usually to squeamish to consume something he has not methodically checked, but Richie enjoys it from time to time.

There’s a real blessing in staying in, wearing pajama’s and hiding from the world, a godsend that Richie treasures now that people are recognizing him everywhere.

He selects a large pizza, margarita since he knows that that is Eddie’s favorite too, and waits patiently for it to arrive.

Now that he watches tv and is no longer hyper focused on something, he’s starting to notice why Eddie requested him to stop working.

His stomach grumbles ravenously, demanding that he consumes something, anything, but the food isn’t here yet and Richie refuses to let Eddie worry and wallows in his own stupidity.

He diverts his attention by engaging in a conversation with Eddie, not anything important, but small talk about upcoming plans.

It’s not long before the door rings, and he is forced to leave the nook he created in bed by Eddie’s side.

The food tastes like heaven, so Richie scourges down all of his pizza points, blushing when Eddie offers another one of his.

‘You really need to take better care of yourself Rich, I don’t want you to end up sick you idiot.’ 

Eddie reaches out to while away a smudge of tomato sauce sticking to the edge his lips,

‘Yes mom’, Richie says entertainingly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Eddie fucking adores him, even when he ruffles his feathers sometimes.

‘Asshole.’

They retreat back to the same position in bed as they were in before, because of course Eddie rather dies than leave a few food crumbs on the blankets.

The thought makes Richie laugh, harder when Eddie lifts an eyebrow judge him.

‘Come here’, he mumbles, his arms already extending to embrace his boyfriend.

They search through Netflix, debating on what movie they’ll view, but before long, Eddie picks up the fact that Richie’s words begin to slur together, and they aren’t coherent anymore.

He shakes his shoulder, jolting Richie awake, who snorts and insists he didn’t nod off.

‘Yeah lying isn’t your strong suit. It’s fine, get some sleep. God knows you deserve it.’

‘I’m not tired’, he tries, even when he starts to drift again by the end of the sentence.

Eddie contains a laughter, but his chest still rumbles, and Richie can feel it under his cheek from where it’s placed just below his collarbones, lulling him even further into sleep.

‘We’re hanging out’, Richie yawns, burrowing his face deeper in Eddie’s chest.

‘Well hang out tomorrow, I like this a lot too.’

A response is muffled, Richie already well away to dream land, but not before he feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.


End file.
